The Secret Life
by megjfreedman
Summary: Hi, guys its my second glee fanfic this time its Faberry. Enjoy! Remember to review! Sorry for the sudden delete of the second chapter, I'm rewriting the story so hold onto your horses. The reason I've republished is cuz this time chap. 2 is more faithful to the prologue. It's now about Rachel and Quinn's 'secret life'.
1. Chapter 1: A Weird Thing

The Secret Life

Prologue

Quinn didn't expect it to happen, it just wildly and uncontrollably did.

'You need a lift?' Puck asked, gritting his teeth.

Quinn hesitated. She didn't really know where she was going. She was feeling emotional, wrong, sad, lonely and desired company. She thought for a minute of asking Puck if she could crash at his place, maybe crack open a bottle of wine, reminisce, get a bit friendlier than expected…No. That was why they were here in the first place, at Shelby's. She thought it'd be healthy, seeing her child, getting adjusted to not seeing it enough. Though there was a hole in her heart that wouldn't fill. 'No thanks, I'm fine.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I've got stuff to do anyway,' she replied, trying to sound as positive as possible

Rachel stared at her hand, wanting to break down into tears. 'He paid for it himself, you know,' she told herself, madly sniffling, hoping they could keep the tears and snot from ruining her expression.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit_

_Lonely-_

'Quinn!' she yelled unexpectedly as a bob of blonde hair paced into the auditorium.

'What are you doing here?' Quinn asked, a bit startled. She felt angry and upset. Even after school Berry dominated the solos.

'Oh, uh, I, er…' Rachel stammered, nervous that the big, butting head of the former head cheerleader was at her. Again. She didn't want to announce her 'engagement' to anyone just yet as much as she wanted to tell Finn how she really felt.

'Singing practice?' Quinn laughed, trying to turn this awkward conversation into a joke.

'Yeah, well, we've got, Nationals, no, uh, Regionals, I mean Sectionals coming up and I…Wow.' She didn't know how the last bit came out. Maybe it was Quinn's swirling blonde hair, perfect white teeth or her rosy lips, but there was something there.

'Uh, Rach?' Quinn asked, confused, 'Uh, you've gone a bit, uh, blushing.' What as she _doing_? Quinn could never understand Rachel, much less, her moments of silence that always seemed to be happening.

'OK, Quinn, I'm gonna say it,' Rachel cried, close to tears. 'Finn-Finn asked me to marry him.'

Quinn tried to repress her shock and instead voiced her concern. 'Well, what did you say?'

Rachel was in fully-fledged panic mode. 'W-well, I said, uh, yes…'

'Yes? Rachel, do you love him?' Quinn could see it, how much Rachel didn't know, her politeness over Finn's feelings conquering her own.

'Yes, yes, I do. And you know what, marriage is a big step, yes. A _huge_ step, in fact. But I'm ready, I'm rea..' Then the tears came suddenly, sweet and salty, wet and stinging. 'Quinn, could you do something for me. It's the one thing I feel I need to do before marriage.'

Quinn gently stroked her cheek, in a concerned fashion. 'What?'

'Kiss me.'


	2. Chapter 2: When Love Isn't Love

Rachel Berry felt a flutter in her stomach over what she was about to do. _What would she say?_ She bet Quinn was as confused as her over what had happened. Rachel had intended for it to be nothing, just something she had done to say she had done it. Only it had been _more_.

Quinn Fabray began to pack up her folders for her next class when Rachel approached her. 'Hi, Quinn, uh, about last night,' she started slowly.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. 'What _last night_? Honestly, Berry, I thought you were _smart_.'

Rachel could barely believe what she was hearing. 'Quinn, you _do_ remember last night, don't you? We-'

'I'm perfectly aware of what happened last night, Berry,' Quinn shouted at her. There were nearly tears in her eyes. 'Only I don't think of it _that way_. To me, it was nothing, I swear!'

Rachel had got the response that she knew she was going to get. Yet there had been an ounce of hope in her soul that Quinn might have said something else. Besides, why did she desire Quinn so much? _She's Quinn, for Pete's sake!_

Quinn began to slowly leave holding her head high. 'Oh, and I thought you'd like to be the first to know, Berry,' she added, turning her head to meet Rachel's tearful expression, 'I called Sam asking if he wanted us to get back together. We're back on. Anyway, congrats with Finn.'

Rachel stared at her bejewelled hand. She was engaged to marry someone – someone she had been _dating _for a long time – but for some reason her mind was filled up with the doings of the former head cheerleader.

Quinn sighed. She didn't _want _to have to tell Rachel no. But she was marrying Finn and she had just got back Sam and she needed to sort out her own life before messing around with Rachel's. She could barely look at her teary-eyed face as she had talked to her. Maybe it was because of what she had done with Rachel and she now regretted it. Or maybe she had done the wrong thing just then and now regretted it. And she wasn't _gay_. She wasn't going to just fall in love with a woman. She wasn't Santana after all.

After a long, tough day, Rachel was finally ready to give up. She hadn't done any of last night's homework, she'd been caught doodling Qs in the margins of her notebook and had tried her hardest to stay as far away from Glee Club as possible for the fear she might see Quinn and begin crying. No one needed to know what was going on. As she exited last period her phone began to buzz.

**Rachel,**

**We need to talk. Meet me in the auditorium RIGHT NOW.**

**xoxo**

Rachel face crinkled up as she entered the auditorium. _I have so much homework to do. And finals to study for. So what am I doing here_? She knew why she was here. That same ounce of hope in her soul had hoped Quinn had sent the text and maybe she shared her awkward feelings. She stepped up onto the stage, examining the place for people. _Maybe it's a joke. Maybe Quinn and her Cheerio friends set me up so they could hurt me. Well, I'm sick of it. I'm leav-_

'Quinn?' Rachel panted, after Quinn came out of the other stage wing.

Quinn gave Rachel a lingering stare. 'Kiss me.'


	3. Chapter 3: How Do You Feel

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry I've been away for a long time but here's the latest instalment. I'm currently writing the next chapter as a follow-up in case this one confuses you. I won't explain much but lets just say something happened between the end of the last chapter and this one. The next chapter will help you make sense of this one, I promise.**

Rachel hated herself. Her ugly, dramatic, unimportant self. Every time she looked in the mirror, she saw her reflection and wanted to smash it with all her might. Or she wanted to stare at it, to feel the guilt cartwheeling through her, to make herself sick and tired of who she was. And every time she did, she recounted. She recounted everything she should have said, everything she should have done, and replayed that version in her head, which made her cheeks feel hot as the tears rolled down in her agony. Love was a tough business; she knew that, she had felt that. But she had never felt quite this way. Was this the feeling of true love?

Quinn felt betrayed, lost, lonely and heartbroken. She couldn't do this to herself, she was former head cheerleader, for crying out loud, and for once had been managing to get back her reputation and popularity. Besides, Rachel Berry? She had hated her with all her heart, had made her life a living hell, and had been using her as a weapon to make people afraid of her, and with every humiliation she had gained more admiration and trust within her lowly peers. And it was _so _her fault. _She _had kissed her. _She _had longed after her. _She _had said all the wrong things. _She _had been the one to say, 'Kiss me.'


	4. Chapter 4: Second Time Unlucky

**Authors Note: Hi, guys! For anyone who was confused by the last chapter, here's what happened between Chapters 2 and 3.**

'Kiss me.'

So she did. She took her, soft and light in her arms, and gave her a long, lingering kiss, soft and tender, light and fluffy. For that moment the world just stopped for a second, just for them. She felt the warmth of Quinn's body against her, gazing into her endless blue eyes like a trance, and savoured the delectable, delightful feeling of her cherry-red lips. 'Quinn, I don't know what to say,' she told her, smiling, feeling like she could cry tears of joy.

'Then say nothing, Berry,' Quinn replied, a grin lying across her face as Rachel leaned in to taste her lip gloss, to feel the soft Chapstick on her lips.

'Quinn, Quinn, I-I…' She was speechless. Her feelings had overpowered her actions. She kissed her again, and again, until she stopped only to catch her breath, which she found hard as to be dragged away from her. 'I think I might be in love with you.'

Suddenly, Quinn's smile faded. 'Wait, _what_? Berry, are you on drugs? In _love _with me?'

'Quinn, I know it sounds too soon, but I'll do anything, I promise. I'll call off the engagement; I'll break up with Finn - '

'Berry, are you insane? This, this, is nothing. There is no us, just you and me. Surely this was just some weird lesbian experience you could pass off to your future stupid showy Broadway friends, right? Because you're Rachel Berry, you get everything? You want to be popular, you make out with another chick, right?'

'No, Quinn, you see that's not it. Admittedly-'

'Admittedly, what? You wanted to have a wild experience so you go to me to have a good time before you're Mrs Finn Hudson, have a better time than expected, and now expect me to be love in you. Why did you say it? Why was it, "Kiss me."?'


	5. Chapter 5: Chance Encounter

**Authors Note: Hi, guys! Sorry I posted three chapters in one day but I guess I had a lot to add. Here's the next bit, after the events of Chapter 3.**

It was simply a chance encounter, she knew that.

So here she was, an engaged woman, celebrating the aforementioned event with her fiancé at Breadstix. And yet her head still stung with the simple memory of Quinn's angelic face, she knew that if she didn't start socializing, Finn would figure something was up. So here she was, pretending to be happy and raising a glass to her and Finn while fighting back tears and to not abruptly announce to the whole restaurant she didn't love the man she was supposed to marry and had instead fallen in love with a girl she had only been romantically involved with for two days and now she hated her. And Rachel was quick to remind herself it had been eight days since the incident, and she had an otherwise very good life. 'You OK? You seem awful quiet tonight,' he asked him comfortingly.

So here he was, the man of her dreams, almost exactly positively perfect in every available way, tentatively checking she was alright and she wasn't completely, madly, irrevocably in love with him. _What is wrong with you, Rachel?_ 'I'm fine, honestly I'm fine. Just revelling in our happiness,' she replied, forcing a smile on her face and then went to cautiously sip her Coke.

'Good, because we're soon going to have to start telling everyone about us,' Finn warned her, giving her a knowing look.

'I know, I know,' Rachel sighed deeply, 'but I don't see why we have to tell them _now_.' She then scanned the restaurant, looking for a way to make an escape when she saw the one thing she had tried so hard to forget, two blonde bobs of hair making their way through the room. Rachel tried to hide under the menus but Sam spotted them in seconds flat. 'Oh, hey, you guys!' he called over to Finn.

'Oh, wow, hey, Sam, Quinn, what are you guys doing here?' Finn asked.

'Celebrating our reunion by going to the place we went on our first date on our next first date,' Sam joked.

'Oh, great, you guys! Come sit with us!' Finn replied warmly, gesturing their half-empty table.

'You guys really don't mind? OK then,' Sam laughed, sitting himself down and inviting Quinn to squash in next to him.

'Actually, Sam, I have to go to the ladies room,' Quinn whispered to him, staring daggers at Rachel, and rushing off abruptly leaving an awkwardly quiet table behind.

'Actually,' Rachel informed the two men,' I have to go too.' She dashed off after Quinn whilst the two men shot her confused looks.

Quinn as already applying makeup when she got there. 'Look, Quinn-'

Quinn immediately saw her and panicked. She flung open the cubicle door but Rachel felt a surge of bravery and followed her. She then locked the door tightly and threw herself at Quinn. It felt as good as it had in the auditorium, like time itself would have stopped for it and that it didn't matter she was making love to another woman in a cubicle of a ladies room, but that it felt so wrong yet so right at the same time. But she had a point to make. 'Look, Quinn, I know you're not in love with me, not yet anyway, but can we at least have this?'

Quinn thought for a moment, but it was only for a moment. 'OK, I guess,' she told her. 'Just shut up and kiss me.'


	6. Chapter 6: Meanwhile

Quickly, time went by and Rachel didn't even notice. It began from just kissing and kissing to something special until it had been going strong two months. She didn't care that Quinn hadn't fallen in love with her yet or that she felt so strongly about her any more.

Quinn, deep down, knew she loved her, but she wasn't just going to confess she was in love with a girl, especially a girl who was Rachel Berry. Soon it became more serious, that instead of just going round each other's houses and making out on their beds, they spent time talking and having fun and getting to know each other. But, strangely enough, no one cared Quinn spent more time with Rachel Berry than her boyfriend, as they had entered the elite couple stage and were the most gossiped couple currently.

Quinn did feel guilt that when Sam sang to her that she was kissing Rachel behind his back, but this feeling only lasted a moment. She kissed him and told him she loved him and made him feel comfortable enough to believe they were fine together.

And as Rachel's engagement become widespread she spent more of her time devoted to keeping Quinn happy, when she came over she prepared gifts of her favourite flowers in vases of her favourite colours and on their one-month anniversary prepared a candlelit dinner with her best china and a box of chocolates and bouquet of pansies upon arrival, but Quinn's favourite gift was a plant pot filled with yellow crocuses which she kept proudly on the window sill. She found now that Rachel knew her better than Sam, whose gifts, although lovely, were nothing of much appreciation or effort. And need anyone come over and ask, Quinn would simply pass off all gifts as Sam's and stall them with largely uninteresting details of their mainly boring relationship.

As she prepared for a two-month anniversary dinner by filling a vase filled with peonies, Quinn's favourite flowers, with water, she thought fondly of how she had dug herself out of a seemingly never-ending depression with a simple, 'Kiss me.'


End file.
